Her Brother
by PaulsWolfGirl23
Summary: "Bella cheer up girl. You know he likes you. He just doesn't know how to express his feelings." Kim whispered taking my hand. I snapped my eyes towards her not knowing what to think. It was her brother that I was in love with. It was her brother that broke my heart. But then at the same time it was her brother that I couldn't get over. B/P K/J All Human


Bella's Pov

I was asleep in my warm comfy bed dreaming about Paul's hot sexy body sliding against mine over and over again.

_"Bella...fuck." he groaned still on top of me._

_"Ahh...God go faster." I cried gripping his shoulders._

_"Like this baby? You like this don't you? Us sneaking around fucking each other day and night..." he groaned picking up his pace._

_"Ah fuck."_

_"Say you like me fucking you like this. Say it." he demanded._

_"Yes..." I screamed closing my eyes shut._

All I heard was someone calling my name over and over again but when I opened my eyes Paul wasn't there. I was all alone again like every single morning. But when I looked around the room my eyes landed on Kim. Paul's sister and my best friend in the whole entire world.

"Finally your awake." she groaned jumping on the bed with me. "Come on we're gonna be late for finals Bells so get your ass up."

"Kim what are you doing here this early?" I asked looking at my clock to see it said 6:30 and school didn't start till 8:30.

"It's our last day as sophomores and I'll be damn if we don't go out with a bang." she smirked getting up and heading towards my closet.

"Come on let me go back to sleep for 30 more minutes." I groaned.

"And let you have more wet dreams about my brother? I don't think so missy. Get your ass up and go take a shower." she smirked. Yeah Kim has known for years about my little crush on her brother. She says she loves the idea of me becoming her future sister. I try telling her it will never happen but she let's it go through one ear and out the other. Kim only want's to believe what she wants to believe and whatever it is she will try her best to make it happen.

"Fine just don't pick out nothing slutty." I grumbled heading to my bathroom.

"Something slutty coming right up." she replied.

Kim and I agree and disagree all the time but that's the reason we get along so well. It was always me and her as babies. We had gotten into so much trouble growing up I'm sure we have criminal records somewhere. When Kim and I hit Jr. High we met Leah and Seth. Then us four became crazy nuts together. Then we met Emily and her cousin Claire in highschool and they became apart of our little group. Then came along Angela and her brothers, Collin and Brady. I swear it's like triple trouble when it comes to them. All of us were the best of friends and everyone knew not to come between us. But at the same time everyone knew that Kim was my number 1.

"Okay hurry up I got your outfit together." Kim yelled.

"Kim we don't have to dress up. I mean we're only going for half the day anyways." I replied looking at the outfit she picked out.

"Blah blah I don't care babe. Drop the towel and get ready." she replied going to the bathroom and turning the shower on. "Oh I'm taking a shower here Paul was wasting all the hot water again."

"I bet he does." I mumbled pulling my undergarments on. I then pulled the tight high-way shorts on along with a tight half fitting shirt she picked out. I then applied natural makeup on because Lord knows I don't wanna look like a slut. When I finally got done with that Kim came out and started to get ready herself.

"You wanna breakfast bowl?" I asked getting ready to head to the kitchen.

"Yeah don't forget the cheese in mine." she called out.

When we finally had finished eating we headed towards the door. My parents were already gone to work so I grabbed my keys and ran towards my car. For my 16th birthday my parents got me a sea blue Camaro so everyday I get to drive me and Kim to school.

"So we going to my house after we get done with test today?" she asked me as we made our 10 minute drive to school.

"Yeah sure I got nothing else to do."

"Paul might have a few of his friends over so we can stay upstairs." she replied.

"I'm picking out the movie tonight."

"Hey my parents won't be home so we can do whatever we want." she smirked as we pulled into the parking lot. There waiting was our little crew along with Paul's friends. Even though we're all pretty much a year apart doesn't mean we can't get along. We have our moments while they have theirs.

"Looking good Bella." Quil cat whistled at me.

"It's all on Kim today. She wanted to go out with a bang." I chuckled looking around for Paul.

"Where is my ass of a brother anyways?" Kim asked leaning against the car.

"He said he was gonna get a morning fuck in but I doubt it. He probably just getting a few numbers in before summer starts." Jared replied throwing his arms around Kim. I always knew he had a crush on her but he wanted to be cool and not get caught with a younger classmen.

"So technically being a pig." Leah said.

"I'm not a pig Clearwater. I'm just being a man." Paul said from beside her. I looked aside to see him standing there in all glory with his jeans on and with a tight muscle shirt showing each of his tone muscles.

"A man my ass." she replied earning a glare from him.

"Damn Swan you trying to get a good fuck in too before the year ends?" he asked now looking me up and down.

"Naw I'm trying to give myself a break for a while." I smirked causing his eyes to snap towards me. "Let's go and get this shit over with." I said walking off.

"So I'll see you guys later and if I don't we're all meeting at the beach tomorrow." was all Leah had to say before she walked off with a few following behind her.

"Yeah well let's get this damn test over with already." I mumbled.

"Girl we got the same test today and if I'm not worried about you sure as hell shouldn't be." Claire chuckled grabbing my hand and pulling me towards our class.

"Good luck ladies." was all I heard before I was shoved through the door. Claire was right the test weren't really that hard at all and I was the first one to finish for both. So now everyone was relaxing in class waiting for that bell to ring to dismiss us for summer break.

"Everyone please have a great summer and I'll see you back here again for your Jr. year." was all the teacher said before she walked out the door.

"Bella you wanna hang this summer?" Mike asked standing next to me.

"Sure Mike I gotta check my schedule." I smiled before going back to my conversation with Claire.

"So don't forget be on time Bells. You know that Leah does not like to wait around." Claire said as we finished talking about tomorrows plans.

"Attention all students. May you have a good summer, be safe, and for fuck sake stay out of trouble." the Principle announced before the final bell ranged.

"Thank you Jesus!" was all I heard around the hallways and down the ramp as I made my way towards my car.

"So you glad schools out?" Paul asked as he ran up beside me.

"Yes now I can sleep in without having your sister waking me up." I laughed throwing my stuff in the back.

"If she don't that means you'll sleep till 4 pm Bella." he replied.

"And your point is?"

"I don't get to see you if you sleep all the time..unless it's in my bed." he smirked.

"In your dreams Paul."

"Paul stop harassing my best friend and go home." Kim shouted as she ran towards us.

"Am I'm harassing you _Isabella_?" he asked.

"Uh...N..No not at all." I mumbled.

"See now if you'll excuse me I gotta go catch up with that hot chick." he said before he ran off.

"Ugh..let's go before I get sick." she said hopping inside.

"Yes ma'am next place is the crib." I laughed getting inside and backing up. I looked out my mirror to see Paul staring back at us not even near a hot girl. When we got back to Kim's place we headed straight up to her room and threw our shit down.

"So now what?"

"Let's go get us some snacks and we can come back up here and play Call of Duty till the boys get back."

"Oh you're so on prepare to die bitch." I laughed as I got everything set up. We played for a good hour till we heard Paul and Jared come back.

"What are you ladies doing?" Jared asked jumping on the bed beside me.

"I'm trying to kill this bitch but she is just to damn fast." Kim mumbled.

"Babe I tried to tell you that nobody can defeat me." I chuckled.

"Kim she is right there in front of your face! Shoot her ass." Jared replied.

"I'm trying okay." she said.

"Not hard enough." I laughed.

"Here Jared see if you can kill her." Kim said handing the remote to him.

"It will be my pleasure." he replied grabbing it.

"Your going down baby." I smirked.

"Bella you don't have a chance." Paul spoke staring at where Jared laid.

"Paul sit down your making me nervous." Kim said pulling her brother down on the floor with her.

"Jared guess what?" I whispered.

"What?"

"Your dead." I said before I pulled the trigger killing his character.

"What the fuck? How did you do that?" he shouted.

"I'm a pro at this. I told you that you were going down baby." I laughed sitting up.

"I told you this girl can never die." Kim laughed turning on the lights.

"I bow down to you master." Jared said kissing my hands.

"Alright enough of all that. Jared let's go eat." Paul said getting up.

"Okay I will see you girls later." Jared said kissing our cheeks.

"You can never keep your hands off them." Paul grumbled walking out the door.

"Hey they're both hot." Jared replied following after him.

"Bella I'm ordering pizza is that okay?" Kim asked.

"Perfect I'll go get the drinks." I said. I walked down stairs to find the boys M.I.A and mud all over the floor.

"Doesn't these boys know how to clean up after themselves." I mumbled to myself wiping the mess up.

"I always knew you would be a good maid." someone laughed from behind me. I turned around to see Leah standing there will a 12 pack of beer in her hand and a huge smirk on her face.

"What the fuck Lee? You scared the shit out of me." I said glaring at the beautiful smile of hers.

"Hey nobody answered when I knocked and the beer was getting warm so..." she said helping me up.

"Yeah yeah we got pizza on the way so since you got the drinks let's head back up stairs."

"Where is your boy at?" she asked as we walked upstairs.

"He is not my boy Leah."

"Hmp you know you want him." she smirked.

"He can't handle this anyways so it doesn't matter." I smirked right back.

"Yeah right you know he is too bad for you Bells." she chuckled.

"I'm bad too.."

"Hmhmm."

"I'm bad to the bone." I said making her choke. A few hours later when we we're done the boys finally came back. We were already in t-shirts an socks when they came marching in the room.

"What do you guys want now?" Kim groaned pausing the little sex movie we were watching.

"We wanted to see how y'all were doing but I see you're doing just fine." Jared chuckled looking at the screen.

"Well you checked on us now get out." Leah said.

"What you don't want us to stay and hangout?" Paul asked.

"No now go Paul we're half-naked anyways." Kim replied.

"Hey I got no problem with that." Jared laughed checking Kim out.

"That's it off you go." I said getting up and trying to push them out the door.

"You shouldn't wear just a shirt in the house Bells you never know what attention you'll bring." Paul whispered in my ear.

"Please take your ass down stairs and leave us alone." I said but before I knew it I was thrown over Paul's shoulders and was on my way down stairs.

"I'll leave you alone alright." he laughed.

"Paul let me down! My ass his hanging out." I yelled.

"Well then don't wear those type of panties." he replied smacking my ass.

"It's not like anyone is just gonna sit up and look at them so who cares what I wear."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that babe." he chuckled.

"Help!" I screamed before he threw me on the couch and crawling on top of me.

"Paul let her go damn." I heard Kim say.

"Why are you turning red Bella? You embarrassed?" he asked burying his face in my neck.

"No."

"You scared?"

"No."

"Well you should be." he said now brushing his lips past mine. Dear Lord I think I'm bout to faint.

"Paul that chick from the mall is on the phone." Jared said. Paul looked at me and smirked before getting up and grabbing the phone. I gasped silently thanking God he got up.

"Hello? Hey cutie..naw I'm not busy. Oh that was my sisters shouting at me. Yeah I'll be over in a bit. Yeah I got some...yeah bye." Paul said on the phone.

"You getting laid tonight?" Jared asked.

"Hell yeah bro. I'll be back around midnight. You girls better be in bed by the time I get back." was all he said before walking outside. Damn this is what I get for falling for the manwhore.

"Well I guess it's just us." Jared said breaking the silence.

"Who wants to go finish the movie?" Leah asked.

"Me it's getting to the good part." Kim said running up the stairs followed by Leah.

"Let's go baby." Jared smiled holding out his hand to me helping me up.

"Thanks."

"I'll always be there for you Bells." he whispered.

"Thanks Jared." I smiled.

"Don't worry I'll give it till the end of summer."

"Til what?"

"Til he falls for you." he chuckled.

"Ha yeah right. I'm like his sister Jared." I mumbled.

"A sister he talks about 24-7." he smirked making my eyes pop.

"He whats?" I asked.

"Nevermind...you just gotta be patient baby."

"Fine I'll give it till the end of summer for you too." I smirked.

"Say what?"

"Don't think I don't know about you crushing on Kimmy." I chuckled.

"This doesn't leave between us got it?" he mumbled as we got to the door.

"You have my word." I said earning a kiss on the head.

"Good now turn that frown upside down and let's party." he yelled running in the room jumping on Kim. I could tell the two of them liked each other and I don't think they could even last the whole summer. Now with Paul and I was another story. I don't think we would last at all. He is the boy who will never love a girl. While I'm the girl who will always love that boy. In the end we won't last because knowing me I'll fall over the edge for him...literally.

**How do you like this new story so far? As of now I wanted to post it and get a few good reviews before I start updating. I do have other stories to finish so I won't be working on this one as often. So if you like it please review and tell me what you think and if you want me to contuniue. XoXo**


End file.
